USS Equinox (NCC-72381)
thumb|right|U.S.S. "Equinox" NCC-72381 U.S.S. "Equinox" NCC-72381 -okręt naukowy klasy Nova, należący do Floty Gwiezdnej. Zbudowany i oddany do służby w Utopia Planitia Starfleet Yards na Marsie w początkach 2370 roku (Czas Gwiezdny: 47007,1). Dowodzony przez kapitana Rudolpha Ransoma (nie jest do końca wiadome czy Ransom dowodził tym okrętem od początku jego służby, czy przejął okręt po innym kapitanie). W 2371 roku, licząca 78 osób (plus EMH Mk I), załoga "Equinox" pod dowództwem kapitana Ransoma otrzymała zadanie wykonania misji badawczej w pasie asteroidów jednego z niezbadanych systemów gwiezdnych. Okręt zaginął w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach wkrótce po rozpoczęciu misji. Pod koniec 2375 roku, zaginiony w Kwadrancie Delta, U.S.S. "Voyager" NCC-74656 odebrał wezwanie pomocy od U.S.S. "Equinox". "Voyager" dotarł do okrętu Ransoma ocalając go przed zagładą ze strony nieznanych swej załodze obcych. Pozostała przy życiu załoga Ransoma została zabrana na pokład okrętu kapitan Janeway. Gdzie, po dojściu do siebie, mogła opowiedzieć co przeszła. Podobnie jak "Voyager", "Equinox" został przerzucony do Kwadrantu Delta przez Opiekuna. Po opuszczeniu jego stacji Ransom, tak jak Janeway, wyznaczył kurs do przestrzeni Federacji. Tyle, że załoga U.S.S. "Equinox" miała jeszcze mniejsze, niż "Voyager", szanse na dotarcie do domu. Jak wszystkie okręty klasy Nova, "Equinox" był przeznaczony do krótkich misji naukowych. Miał ograniczone zapasy, minimalne uzbrojenie i, co najgorsze, osiągał znacznie niższą prędkość, co wydłużało podróż do domu o dziesiątki lat, na tyle długo, że żadna z osób załogi prawdopodobnie i tak nie dożyłaby momentu powrotu do granic Federacji. Ransom i jego załoga postanowili jednak wracać. Niestety ich podróż szybko przestała być gładka. Wkrótce po opuszczeniu stacji Opiekuna, "Equinox" dotarł na terytorium kontrolowane przez Straż Krowtońską. Nie chcąc dodawać kolejnych lat do podróży poprzez ominięcie terytorium Straży, Ransom rozkazał trzymać ustalony kurs. Kosztowało go to utratę 50 % załogi w ciągu jednego tygodnia. Do 2372 roku "Equinox" był niemal w całkowitej rozsypce. Pozostały ledwo działające silniki manewrowe, zabrakło dilitu dla reaktora warp. Załoga głodowała od 16 dni, gdy okręt napotkał planetę klasy M zamieszkałą przez Ankari. Ostanie rezerwy mocy silników wykorzystano na zajęcie orbity. thumb|Nukleogeniczne formy życia Mieszkańcy planety okazali się gościnni. Zaopatrzyli załogę U.S.S. "Equinox" w co tylko mogli. Ofiarowali nawet niewielki zapas dilitu. Przed odlotem załogi "Equinox", Ankari przywołali “duchy pomyślności” które najwyraźniej stanowią część ich wierzeń. Duchy pomyślności okazały się nukleogenicznymi formami życia. Zrobione przez załogę "Equinox" wstępne odczyty nukleogenicznych form życia wskazywały wysoki poziom antymaterii w ich organizmach. Chcąc się im przyjrzeć bliżej, Ransom nabył jedno z urządzeń jakie Ankari używali do ich przywoływania. Na pokładzie "Equinox" przywołano jedno z takich stworzeń i otoczono polem siłowym by móc dokonać skanów. Niestety coś poszło nie tak jak powinno i istota zginęła. Zbadanie jej szczątków pozwoliło odkryć, że użycie ich w reaktorze warp znacznie zwiększy szybkość okrętu. Ransom i jego załoga zdecydowali się wykorzystać okazję. U.S.S. "Equinox" pokonał 10 000 lat świetlnych w czasie poniżej dwóch tygodni. Gdy "paliwa" zabrakło, załoga Ransoma przywoływała i zabijała kolejną nukleogeniczną formę życia. Takie postępowanie spowodowało ich odwet na załodze "Equinox". Nukleogeniczne formy życia rozpoczęły ataki nękające załogę Ransoma 24 godziny na dobę, systematycznie niszcząc okręt i zabijając członków jego załogi. W takim stanie zastała ich załoga kapitan Janeway. Ransom i jego ludzie, z oczywistych względów, nie przyznali się Janeway do popełnianych zbrodni. Twierdzili że pokłady, na których można było znaleźć dowody ich działalności, są zalane promieniowaniem. Tłumaczyli też, że udało im się pokonać tak dużą odległość, dzięki znalezieniu korytarza podprzestrzennego. To, oraz ataki obcych, nieznanych załodze U.S.S. "Voyager", form życia, spowodowały, że Janeway nie miała podstaw by nie wierzyć Ransomowi. Po zapoznaniu się z sytuacją, Janeway i Ransom uznali, że zgodnie z Regulaminem Floty Gwiezdnej (191, artykuł 14), w czasie walki w której bierze udział więcej niż jeden okręt Floty, dowództwo nad całością obejmuje osoba dowodząca najsilniejszym taktycznie okrętem. W tym wypadku był to "Voyager" i Ransom oddał się pod rozkazy kapitan Janeway. Janeway uznała, że należy zniszczyć "Equinox" i włączyć jego załogę do jej załogi. By nie wzbudzać żadnych podejrzeń Ransom musiał się zgodzić. Wkrótce jednak zbrodnie popełnione przez załogę "Equinox" wyszły na jaw. Janeway zamknęła całą załogę Ransoma, ale udało im się zbiec dzięki EMH z "Equinox", któremu Ransom już na długo wcześniej usunął podprogramy etyczne. Tymczasem nukleogeniczne formy życia zwróciły się również przeciwko okrętowi Janeway. Ransom pozostawił załogę U.S.S. "Voyager" na ich pastwę, najwyraźniej licząc na to, że uda mu się ich pozbyć i jednocześnie odwrócić uwagę nukleogenicznych form życia od własnego okrętu. Potrzebował jeszcze przynajmniej 63 przedstawicieli tej rasy by szybko dotrzeć do domu. thumb|Zniszczenia gondoli "Equinox" przez U.S.S "Voyager" Janeway nie zamierzała odpuścić. Jej wściekłość na Ransoma za popełnione zbrodnie niemal całkowicie ją zaślepiły. "Będę polować na niego, bez względu na to jak długo to potrwa, bez względu na cenę". To zaślepienie spowodowało, że Janeway poróżniła się ze swoimi najstarszymi oficerami Chakotayem i Tuvokiem, ryzykowała życiem własnej załogi i utratę własnego okrętu. Posunęła się nawet do torturowania jednego ze złapanych członków załogi "Equinox". Obiecała też dostarczyć nukleogenicznym formom życia U.S.S. "Equinox" w zamian za zaprzestanie ataków na jej własny okręt. I wywiązała się z tej umowy. thumb|U.S.S. "Equinox" tuż przed jego zniszczeniem (2376 rok). "Voyager" dopadł okręt Ransoma i ciężko go uszkodził. Kapitan Ransom, nękany wyrzutami, dosłownie chwilę wcześniej postanowił, że jednak podda się Janeway. Część załogi pod dowództwem porucznika Maxwella Burke'a -Pierwszego Oficera -zbuntowała się i pozbawiła Ransoma dowództwa. Z pomocą chorąży Gilmore, Ransomowi udało się przejąć kontrolę nad okrętem. Skontaktował się z Janeway, zawiadamiając ją o swym postanowieniu, oraz o tym, że opuścił osłony pozostawiając osłoniętą polami siłowymi maszynownię i mostek. Poprosił by Janeway zabrała pozostałą na nieosłoniętych pokładach załogę i by mu obiecała, że dowiezie ich do domu. W tym samym czasie bezbronny "Equinox" był już atakowany przez nukleogeniczne formy życia, które doprowadziły do jego zniszczenia, zabijając wcześniej tę część załogi, która się zbuntowała przeciwko kapitanowi. Sam Ransom zginął gdy doszło do wybuchu reaktora warp uszkodzonego przez atakujące jego okręt istoty. Nie skorzystał z szansy ratunku jaką oferował mu "Voyager". Z załogi U.S.S. "Equinox" ocalało pięć osób: Noah Lessing, Marla Gilmore, James Morrow, Brian Sofin i Angelo Tassoni. Z rozkazu kapitan Janeway, zostali oni zdegradowani do stopnia załoganta. Ich przywileje również zostały ograniczone na czas nieokreślony. Również przez czas nieokreślony mieli pozostawać pod ścisłym nadzorem załogi U.S.S. "Voyager". (VGR: Equinox, Part I, VGR: Equinox, Part II) Lista załogi *kapitan Rudolph Ransom -dowódca *porucznik Maxwell Burke -p/o Pierwszego Oficera *porucznik John Bowler *porucznik William Yates *chorąży Dorothy Chang *chorąży Marla Gilmore -p/o Głównego Inżyniera *chorąży Edward Regis *załogant David Amantes *załogant Noah Lessing *załogant James Morrow *załogant Brian Sofin *załogant Angelo Tassoni *załogant Thompson Poza ekranem W dokumencie na temat powstawania Star Trek: Voyager, dołączonym do wydania 5 sezonu na DVD, Rick Sternbach opisuje jak "Equinox" został zaprojektowany: "Przekopywałem się przez sterty szkiców małych statków, by uzyskać jakąś inspirację i natknąłem się na szkic, który zrobiłem dla Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual, oryginalnego projektu U.S.S. "Defiant" zanim otrzymał to całe opancerzenie i zmodernizowane uzbrojenie (...) i pomyślałem, no cóż, tego jeszcze nie widzieliśmy, więc może projekt może zamienić się w "Equinox". Szkic został zaaprobowany i zamienił się w "Equinox" dla "dwu-odcinkowca". Nazwa klasy do której należał U.S.S. "Equinox" -Nova -została wspomniana w Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual. Miała to być nowa klasa okrętów opracowywanych przez Flotę. Rozważano nawet, że "Enterprise-E" będzie tej klasy, co się, jak wiadomo, nie potwierdziło. ST TNG Technical Manual, zakładał, że będzie to okręt naukowy do misji dalekiego zasięgu, co również nie znalazło potwierdzenia w kanonie, bo klasa Nova jest okrętem przeznaczonym do misji naukowych na krótkim dystansie. thumb|Tabliczka dedykacyjna U.S.S. "Equinox" Motto z tabliczki dedykacyjnej U.S.S. "Equinox" brzmi: "The night of time far surpasseth the day." (Noc czasu daleko przerasta dzień) -Sir Thomas Browne, 1658 Całe zdanie (pochodzące z dzieła "Hydriotaphia, Urn Burial") brzmi: "The night of time far surpasseth the day, and who knows when was the Equinox?" (Noc czasu daleko przerasta dzień, a kto wie kiedy była równonoc?). Prawdopodobnie z tego zdania wzięła się nazwa okrętu kapitana Ransoma. Poza tym, zdanie to pasuje do losów załogi U.S.S. "Equinox", która z załogi Floty Gwiezdnej, organizacji znanej ze swych idei i zasad, stała się grupą ludzi, którzy w desperacji, nawet nie zorientowali się kiedy przekroczyli granicę, stając się zbrodniarzami. Kategoria:Gwiezdna Flota Equinox, U.S.S. cs:USS Equinox de:USS Equinox en:USS Equinox ja:USSイクワノックス Kategoria:Klasa Nova